Living on the Border
by directionieber
Summary: "A vida é uma tempestade, meu amigo. Um dia você está tomando sol e no dia seguinte o mar te lança contra as rochas. O que faz de você um homem é o que você faz quando a tempestade vem."


**POV SAKURA**

Finalmente. Depois de 5 anos de faculdade, aqui estou eu, graduada com excelência.

Não foi fácil tomar a decisão de ingressar em uma faculdade de Psicologia, tendo em vista que queria medicina quando estava no ensino médio. No começo foi difícil, o medo e a confusão tomaram conta de mim, mas no final deu tudo certo. E aqui estou eu, sendo finalmente efetivada.

Me lembro que consegui esse estágio graças a um amigo. Um dos privilégios da faculdade é que na maioria das vezes você possui vários amigos e nunca se sabe quando é que você vai precisar da ajuda de algum deles.

Depois de passar parte da tarde resolvendo as papeladas decido ir para casa, afinal já eram 17h00 horas de uma abafada sexta-feira.

Cheguei em casa às 18:00 e encontrei Hinata, minha melhor amiga com quem divido apartamento, devidamente concentrada bebericando sua caneca de chá e analisando um dos vários papéis espalhados pelo chão da sala.

\- Está fazendo o que? – Pergunto – Jogando-me no sofá e retirando meus saltos.

\- Analisando esses processos. – Ela disse suspirando cansada enquanto tirava seus óculos de descanso e os jogava na mesinha de centro.

\- Qual é o caso?

\- Homicídio qualificado. – Falou olhando-me com uma careta cansada.

Conheci Hinata quando tínhamos apenas 13 anos, daí em diante não nos separamos mais. Hoje, ambas com 25 anos completamos 12 anos de amizade.

\- Parece bem chato. – Bocejei fechando os olhos.

\- Ele parece bem simples, mas sei que tem mais alguma coisa ai, e eu vou descobrir. – Ela disse recolocando os óculos – E você?

\- Fui finalmente efetivada. – Disse orgulhosa. – E para comemorar vamos em um barzinho hoje à noite! – Afirmei, não dando chance para uma resposta negativa.

\- Sim, é tudo do que eu preciso hoje. – Hinata disse sorrindo.

\- Uau, que milagre é esse? – Perguntei espantada.

Ela era o tipo de amiga que não curtia muito ir a barzinhos e baladas, era mais caseira e simples, diferente de mim, que adoro uma farra.

\- Às vezes acontece. – Ela sorriu fazendo um movimento com os ombros.

\- Gosto assim. – Levantei entusiasmada. – Saímos às 22h, vamos naquele bar perto da costa.

\- Ok, estarei pronta às 22h. Agora saia daqui porque ainda preciso terminar de anotar algumas coisas antes de começar a me arrumar. – Ela disse enquanto me empurrava em direção ao corredor.

\- É melhor não se atrasar, se não já sabe. – Gritei já na porta do meu quarto.

\- Vai se fuder. – Ainda a ouvi gritando enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

\- Hoje à noite promete. – Sorri e me joguei em minha cama.

Depois de mexer em minhas redes sociais por um bom tempo, resolvi sair do quarto para comer algo. Hinata ainda estava concentrada em seus relatórios e decidi não atrapalha-la. Às 21h00 horas decidi começar a me arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido e ainda enrolada na toalha, abri o guarda-roupas para decidir que roupa que eu iria usar.

Optei por um vestido de paetê preto, bem básico. Escolhi também um salto preto confortável que deixava meu pé a mostra.

Resolvi deixar meu cabelo natural. A maquiagem não seria tão pesada. Preparei a pele normalmente e então todo o truque estava em meu delineador e no batom vermelho.

Terminando de me arrumar peguei minha pequena bolsa e sai em direção a sala. Hinata já estava devidamente arrumada com um vestido azul escuro que se ajustava com o seu corpo curvilíneo e combinando com seus saltos, praticamente pronta, só terminava de colocar o par de argolas nas orelhas. Ela estava incrivelmente linda, como sempre foi.

\- Vamos? - Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a sua bolsa que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

\- Vamos. - Assenti sorrindo para ela.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e fomos em direção a porta. Hinata trancou a porta e logo estávamos arrancando com o carro indo em direção ao bar.

Demoramos aproximadamente uma hora para chegarmos ao local que era próximo a praia, logo deixando meu carro no estacionamento do bar. Hinata e eu entramos rapidamente no estabelecimento, que era estava um tanto quanto cheio. Um remix de uma música pop tocava enquanto uma galera dançava em uma pista de dança que ficava um pouco afastada do balcão e das mesas.

\- Acho que vamos ter que ir para o balcão, aparentemente não tem nenhuma mesa vazia. - Ela falava um pouco alto devido a música.

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá. - Assenti caminhando em direção ao balcão.

Puxamos os banquinhos e nos sentamos. Haviam aproximadamente 5 garçons atendendo as pessoas do balcão.

\- O que as senhoritas irão querer? - Perguntou um garçom que estava com uma roupa diferente dos demais.

Pelo que pude notar ele usava uma camisa social, e não trajava a mesma roupa branca com uma gravata borboleta que os outros estavam usando. Ele aparentava ser bem mais velho também, seus cabelos loiros não estavam tão arrumados e seus olhos aparentemente azuis expressavam um ar mais relaxado. Seu rosto possuía traços fortes mas seu maxilar não era tão quadrado e ele sorria simpático em nossa direção.

\- Vou querer um cosmopolitan. - Disse sorrindo.

\- E você? - Ele disse voltando agora toda sua atenção para Hinata, que ainda não havia feito seu pedido.

Hinata ainda não tinha se pronunciado e pareceu perceber quando eu dei uma discreta batida em seu joelho.

\- Hmm, vou querer o mesmo. - Ela respondeu pigarreando um pouco nervosa.

\- Ok, um minuto e eu já irei trazer. - ele disse sorrindo gentil. - A propósito, meu nome é Naruto. - concluiu piscando e indo preparar o drink.

\- O que raios deu em você? - perguntei me virando para Hinata quando Naruto tinha dado às costas.

\- Eu não sei, mas caralho, ele é muito gato. Você viu o tamanho do peitoral dele? - ela perguntou me olhando praticamente fascinada. - E aquele cabelo? Aqueles olhos e aquela boca. Meu Deus. - Ela disse abanando a si mesma com uma das mãos.

\- Eu vi. - respondi apenas rindo de sua cara.

Iniciamos uma pequena conversa sobre o bar que logo se encerrou quando Naruto voltava com nossos drinks.

\- Está uma delícia. - Eu disse depois de bebericar minha bebida.

\- Está mesmo. - Hina também elogiou.

\- Obrigado. - Ele logo agradeceu. - Mas então, é a primeira vez de vocês aqui? - perguntou.

\- Sim. - Me propus a falar primeiro.

-Sim, e não vai ser a última . - Hina disse olhando não tão discretamente para Naruto, que desconfio ter percebido o olhar um tanto quanto interessado da minha amiga.

\- Fico feliz que estejam gostando, já já eu estou de volta para mais pedidos. - Ele disse sorrindo e indo na direção oposta.

\- Porra, que sorriso foi esse. - Ela disse suspirando.

Realmente, hoje ela não estava para brincadeiras.

\- Vamos dançar um pouco? - Perguntei animada já que estava tocando uma das minhas músicas preferidas.

\- Agora não, daqui a pouco eu vou dançar com você, vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco. - disse com um sorriso inocente.

\- Safada. - Eu disse rindo da cara de inocente dela enquanto me levantava e ia em direção a pista.

Cold water tocava enquanto eu me mexia de acordo com a música. Sentia meu corpo balançar com a batida da música, era uma sensação deliciosamente relaxante.

Dançava despreocupada quando um homem alto, bonito e forte se colocou na minha frente e começou a dançar comigo. Ele rapidamente trocou de posição e foi para trás de mim, colocando a mão minha na minha cintura.

\- Qual o seu nome, gata? - perguntou o até então desconhecido sussurrando em meu ouvido.

\- Sakura, e o seu? - perguntei.

\- Kiba. - sussurrou agora um meu pescoço.

Não tive muito tempo para raciocinar até senti-lo me girando e prensando sua boca na minha.

Mas, para a infelicidade de Kiba, a única coisa em que consegui prestar atenção foram nos olhos negros de um desconhecido que me encaravam fixamente.


End file.
